


【兔赤】喜欢赤苇老师的木兔同学

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	【兔赤】喜欢赤苇老师的木兔同学

“老师……答应我吧…”唇瓣贴着脖颈，恳求化为灼热的气息扑洒在汗湿的肌肤上，穿着制服衬衫的人将汗水舔干净，头埋在肩颈处，一遍遍地请求着，“我想和老师在一起。”  
“恩……！”对方根本没打算与他商量，被称作老师的人轻喘着，捉住扣在腰间的手腕，企图往外挪，前者重重往上顶，不留情面地将他肏出了一声尖细的呻吟。  
课桌被撞开，桌脚在地面划出一道圆弧，坐着的人上身没有支撑点，趴在桌上带着桌子一起晃动。  
月光倾洒进教室，打在衣服包裹不住的背上，上面的汗一闪一闪的，不像人类的皮肤，像是皎月下坐在礁石上的美人鱼。  
木兔的裤子湿透了，全是因为交合处拍打溢出的水，他没有脱下来，衣冠齐整，抱着他最喜欢的老师做爱。  
“赤苇…赤苇。”他呢喃着，低头吻那人的后颈，用唇舌舔舐，用牙齿啃咬，把乌黑的发尾都舔湿了，又一手锁住对方的脖子，将人扳正，隔着同样汗湿的制服咬精瘦的蝴蝶骨。  
往日里赤苇总是纠正他不礼貌的叫法，现在却顾不上了，允许他叫名字，也不要他叫老师，只叫他停，好像什么要求都不管了，只要他停下就好。  
才不停，直到赤苇答应为止，他都不打算停。  
就算不答应，难道停下来明天就可以当作什么都没发生吗，木兔虽然成绩不好，不代表他连这点道理都不懂。  
他在侵犯他的老师，在夜晚，在学校，在教室里，锁紧前后门，坐在自己的位置上，窗帘没拉，窗外的月亮看得一清二楚。  
事到如今去思考做的是对还是错早就没有意义，他只知道赤苇反应激烈，激烈地抗拒他的侵入，激烈地回应他。  
木兔很麻烦，打排球尚且可以，学习成绩却很令人头疼，赤苇长得好看，眼尾和他见过的所有人都不一样，是那种轻轻上挑的线条，睫毛浓翘，和头发一样是墨一般的黑色，垂下眼帘看他糟糕的试卷，唇瓣开开合合，木兔什么也没听进去，下次照样错一样的题目。  
年轻的老师加班给他补习，彼时就坐在这张桌子旁边，用平淡的语气说再不写就来不及部活了。木兔才会反应过来，埋头补整页的空白。  
数学老师早就下班回家了，只有赤苇给他一题一题地讲，嗓音清澈，条理清晰，木兔听 是听了，只听了声音，没听内容，央求赤苇再给他讲一遍，也是不懂规矩地叫名字，等赤苇放下笔，好看的眼睫终于抬起来，对他说“木兔同学，要叫老师”。  
木兔对老师的印象不算好也不算坏，赤苇接任班主任前他一周要去五次办公室，赤苇接任后他每天都去，前者是被动，后者是主动。但他也从没考虑过如果所有的老师都和赤苇一样，自己的成绩是不是就会好看一些，因为赤苇很特别，他是一个非常惹人喜爱的老师。  
比如他穿衣服一丝不苟，做自我介绍的时候会很深地鞠躬，比其他任课老师高上一截，也好看很多很多——也比其他学生好看，赤苇一点儿也不像成年人；他工作很认真，字和他的人一样好看，木兔学了很多遍他写在黑板上的签名，仍旧歪歪扭扭，干脆请赤苇在他的稿纸上写了一个才满意；赤苇偶尔会笑，大家都爱看他笑，木兔也爱看，但不希望和大家一起看。  
木兔并不是从此喜欢上了学习和老师，他还是最爱排球，他只是喜欢排球和老师赤苇而已。  
他认真听赤苇的课，笔记是谁都认不出来的抽象画；姐姐给的零食，要在去办公室的时候塞给赤苇一半；中午抱着便当去找赤苇老师一起吃午餐，被拒绝了也不消沉，趴在一旁问那明天可不可以一起；打球比往常发挥好，因为赤苇是排球部的指导老师，会穿枭谷的球衣，站在一旁默默地看；清校后一同出校门，问老师要不要一起去吃晚餐，要不要去某某地方玩，要不要去看电影，如果被接受，就会欢呼，如果被拒绝，就在必须分别的车站说明天见，反常地走在人群最后，状若自然地圈住赤苇的手腕。  
木兔问排球部的人为什么想要某人留在自己身边，问姐姐为什么觉得某人是世界上最好看的人，问保健室的医生为什么他心脏跳得那么快，问网络上的人为什么他会一直想同一个人。  
答案一律是“喜欢”、“恋爱”，解决方案一律是“追求”、“告白”和“交往”。  
原来如此，他想要和赤苇交往啊。  
于是在某个傍晚，教室的人全部走光了，赤苇又坐在他身边给他补习，题目推到他的面前，他在答案处写了会得零分的“我喜欢你”。  
赤苇叫他不要乱写。  
木兔说没有，他真的喜欢老师，喜欢赤苇。  
“既然你知道是老师，”赤苇往后坐了些，镜片反射出橘黄色的夕阳，木兔并没有看清他的眼神，只听到他稳稳的声音，“——老师是不能和学生在一起的。”  
大概是在拒绝，说得不够直接，木兔说为什么，难道赤苇不喜欢我。  
对方没回，提前结束了补习，提醒部活时间要到了，木兔匆匆收好书包，跑出了教室。  
好像这件事只是随口一提，如果赤苇不答应，他就另想办法，总归是时间长短的问题，也不知道哪里来的那么充足的自信。  
赤苇将桌椅摆放整齐，后一步进了体育馆，木兔一眼瞧见了他，扣了球问他看见没有，赤苇说看见了，他便几步跨到赤苇跟前，从身后变出一支马克笔，兴致勃勃地说“赤苇，我给你变个魔术”。  
“要叫老师啊。”赤苇纠正。  
前者没应，叛逆地又叫了声赤苇，把后者的手掌摊开，马克笔在上面作乱，带来的痒意使得赤苇的手指缩了缩，最后一笔变得有些歪。  
“好了！”木兔示意他看。  
手心里写着“我喜欢你”，依然是那个零分回答。  
赤苇一下收拢掌心，将手背在身后，扬扬下巴示意他回去练球，木兔正要走了，回头问赤苇接受不接受，赤苇依然拒绝。  
“那怎么办，”他为难道，“我已经把它给你了。”  
“我先帮你保管。”赤苇道。  
于木兔而言，喜欢就是喜欢，十几岁的男孩眼里没有框死的规矩，就好比不扣紧的外套、松松的领结、挽起的袖口、异于他人的背包方式，所以喜欢一个人，也不分性别、年龄、位置，这些都不在他的考虑范围内。  
一定有很多人喜欢赤苇老师，如果他不勇敢一些，就会被更勇敢的人抢走。  
他知道赤苇有多温柔，在这份温柔被他人发觉、争夺之前，他要占为己有。  
木叶和猿杙走在他们前方，木兔一边与他们确认自己今天的发挥多好，一边如先前那样抓住了赤苇的手，不再是手腕，而是手掌，赤苇没挣开，或者说没花多大的力气去挣脱，被木兔的五指得了空，挤进了指缝中间。  
他侧头看了眼身旁的高大男生，对方神采奕奕，和前面的人说完话，扭过头来和他邀功，晃着握紧的手问怎么样。  
手心里捂出了丝丝汗，赤苇没能仔细分析这句话的主语是排球还是牵紧的手，向他点了点头，说很好。  
这份逾越的爱意有他纵容的成分，倘若他早早制止，从中抽身，他们也不会偷偷牵手。赤苇并非不明白他们的关系早就亲密得过头，仍然没有叫停，是他的失职，也是他没控制住的私心。  
就像哪怕到了现在，他也没甩开木兔的手。  
真是糟糕啊。他想。  
木兔不在乎框框条条，他在乎，且必须在乎，他是老师，木兔是他的学生，虽然有些小麻烦，但不妨碍成为赤苇最喜爱的学生，鲜少有人跨越他的疏离，蛮横地跑到他的身边。成年人懂得理智和克制，少年人也懂，但不会做，比起克制，渴望得到的心理永远占上风，一旦占有欲支配喜欢的心情，局面必定会脱离他的掌控。  
“老师，”木兔叫他，声音与以往咋咋呼呼的样子完全不同，附到耳边，小声地轻唤，“一起去看电影吗？”  
从耳根到脖子，再到半边心脏，全都变得酥酥麻麻，赤苇下意识收紧了手，立刻被更用力地回握住。  
“不去，我要回家了。”他低头，看向没有人的那一侧，躲开学生的视线，“你也早点回去。”  
“去吧，赤苇。”正经模样没维持过一分钟，木兔把下巴搁在赤苇的肩膀上，说话时胸腔的震动传递到笔挺的后背，“我今天的题目都做对了哦。”  
“不……”  
“就当是奖励。”他打断对方的拒绝，下巴在肩头来回蹭，额边的头发扫过赤苇的耳朵，好似黏糊的大宠物。  
前方的木叶转过头来说再见，木兔先一步站直了，松开手换成搭肩的姿势，长臂环着赤苇，和他挥手。  
“明天见——还不回家吗？”木叶顺口问道。  
“哦！我要和赤苇……老师一起去看电影！”木兔擅自做了决定，笑嘻嘻地和木叶告别。  
“什么时候约好的，太诈了吧木兔！”众人愤愤地抗议，“老师明天也和我们一起看电影吧？”  
好吵闹。赤苇没辙地应下，嘱咐他们注意安全。一旁的木兔收回手臂，回到刚才交握的地方，拉着他往另一个方向走。  
暮色四合，街对面的绿灯闪烁了两次，红灯亮起，行人收回踏出的脚步，在斑马线的一头等待通行。  
木兔没再问他要不要一起，赤苇也没再拒绝，沉默着等漫长的红灯计时，周围密集的人群将他们团团围住，黑夜为他们披上隐秘的斗篷，没有人注意一双牵紧的手，也没有人会为此向他们亮红灯，喜欢本就是一往无阻。  
身边的两位女高中生正看着手机聊天，围巾裹住半边脸，短裙还不及裸露在外的膝盖。两人讨论最近在网络上看到的趣事，不一会儿又说到今天在学校见到的某个男生，又高又帅，另一人就说还是三班的那一位更帅，但对帅哥表白成功概率太低了，真想要知道被那种人喜欢是什么感觉。  
赤苇偏头看木兔，后者的视野范围仿佛有360度，一点细小的动静都能在顷刻间被捕获，木兔发现了，第一时间转过头，嘴角上扬，露出整齐的牙齿。  
赤苇忽然不敢再看隔壁的两个女生。  
3，2，1。绿灯亮了，木兔牵着他往前走，问他想看什么电影，说话时能看见一簇一簇的白气，在脸颊边消散。  
都可以。赤苇说，反正他也并不是真的想看电影。  
木兔便领着他进了电影院，买了两张最近开场的电影票，显然也没安排，不是真的想来看电影。  
和赤苇老师一起来看电影这件事，“看电影”的成分只占了10%不到，其余的全是“和赤苇老师一起”。  
入场了，座位在最后一排，对于无心看电影的人没什么差别，坐在最佳视角也是浪费。  
木兔很自律，电影院的高热度食品一概不吃，但给赤苇买了一杯热奶茶，自己一手捧爆米花，一手把玩平时用来写教案的手指。  
他有些为难，右手捧着爆米花，赤苇就吃不到，左手捧着就不能牵手，纠结了半晌，开场的广告都要放完了，也没做好选择。  
“老师，”他叫人太随性，“赤苇”和“老师”换着叫，随心所欲，以至于赤苇有时觉得他乖乖地称呼自己是不是在讨好，“爆米花太远了。”  
“恩。”  
“如果你想吃，”木兔捻起一粒，递到赤苇嘴边，“我可以喂你。”  
“我不想。”说完，叼走了那颗爆米花。  
灯光关闭，电影开场，木兔呆楞地收回手，发觉自己好像小瞧了大人。  
他的喉结滚动，后背贴着座椅，盯着屏幕发呆，电影演了十分钟，他才看懂女主角不是歌手，是个普普通通的高中生。  
赤苇对这种“小清新”爱情片兴趣不大，也许是灯光黯淡，他难得改变了端正的坐姿，偏过身子，用头靠着虚握的拳头，看银幕上充满活力的少男少女。  
办公室的前辈常寻他开心，说他自己也才二十几岁，如果穿上枭谷的制服他们都会把他当作学生，怎么总是不把自己当年轻人。  
当然不是年轻人吧，赤苇看着银幕，年轻人才会在教室的窗帘后偷偷接吻。  
他侧眸，发现隔壁的木兔看得认真，连手指收紧了都没意识到，少年人手劲不小，骨骼挤压着，捏得他阵阵疼。  
赤苇没有出言提醒，也没有抽出手，由着纯情的学生为演员的表演而紧张，觉得观察这样的木兔比看电影有意思——木兔是离开学校就来的电影院，身上还穿着校服，比虚构的角色要真实一百倍。  
他自己已经过了这个年龄，或者说他在这个年龄并没有木兔这么明媚张扬，所以总也忍不住将目光投向对方，并不是出于羡慕，是一种单纯的欣赏。  
木兔很美好，赤苇不接受他的喜欢，担心自己没有资格。他不应该趁着光线暧昧就去牵木兔的手，不应该贪恋片刻的温存而停留，不应该把藏在心底喜欢装作喜欢。木兔那么认真，会把那点小小的希望当真。  
前排的两个脑袋慢慢靠近，赤苇记得落座时看到的是隔壁高校的学生，他眯了眯眼睛，尚未感慨果然是中学生做的事，眼前一黑，手中的温度覆盖到眼皮上，嘴唇贴上了另一种软乎乎的东西。  
唇瓣只碰了一下就退开了，赤苇去摸覆在眼上的手，刚要开口，离开的唇瓣又撞了上来，准确地寻到他的，从中间亲到嘴角，又啄吻着回来，毫无章法，似乎还有些急，呼吸间全是彼此的气息。  
急迫从贴合的唇传给了一动不动的人，赤苇没绷住，紧闭的双唇张开一丝缝隙，被木兔捕捉到，舌尖闯进口腔，缠绕着他的舌尖，不舍得退出来，只好含在嘴里舔弄翻搅。  
“恩…”赤苇抵住他靠过来的胸膛，轻拍了几次，示意他退开。  
木兔还是他的好学生，占了好处就停，没让喜欢的老师生气。  
他抹去赤苇嘴边亮晶晶的液体，把爆米花放在另一旁的扶手上，掰起两人之间的扶手，凑得更近，将赤苇的手拢到自己手中，手指一下一下地捏着对方的指尖，还是没扛过心里痒痒的小躁动，凑过去再亲了一口，才满意地坐好了，说“好甜”。  
“因为奶茶太甜了。”赤苇辩解，也不先教训一下这种无礼的行为。  
“这样，”木兔压着声音，怕打扰到前座的观众，“可是外面也很甜。”  
木兔得寸进尺，结果剩下的时间没能再从老师那要到半点香。  
赤苇早就告诫过自己，长期的求而不得会导致局面挣脱他的掌控范围，而木兔根本等不到长期，实际上，木兔连一场电影的时间都不想等。  
他开了这个头，势必不会再停下，把人按在卫生间的门板上发狠地亲吻，要讨回刚才没得到的奖励，他才刚学接吻，也不会换气，两人皆是憋得满脸通红，气喘吁吁地分开，木兔再拧着赤苇的下巴，张嘴堵住亲得艳丽的嘴唇。  
没过一会便感到不满，埋头用力地咬住赤苇的脖颈，舌头贴着肌肤使劲吸吮，留下一块瑰丽的深红色，被咬的人乱蹬着双腿，手肘抵开他，捂着脖子说不能这么做。  
“为什么？”  
“不安全，”赤苇说，“这里有颈动脉。”  
木兔独自躺在床上的时候时而会想，赤苇大他六岁，为什么会这么可爱。做什么都很可爱，冷着脸的时候、笑的时候、说话的时候、写字的时候，还有这种时候。  
他想不出非常丰富的形容词，但可爱一词足以概括他眼中的赤苇老师。  
想必赤苇老师做学生的时候也很可爱，老师和学长都会很喜欢他，不知道有没有人有幸走到他身边，近距离地感受过。  
“赤苇。”  
“是老师。”  
“老师。”木兔乖乖地改了，拇指轻抚盖住吻痕的手背，“好可爱。”  
太可爱了，他忍不住扑上去搂紧了赤苇，压在他身上，反反复复地说同一句话，接着抬头，亲了亲赤苇的鼻尖，又亲了亲透着不解的眼睛，然后是脸颊，嘴角，下巴，亲完用脸颊蹭蹭，像是在汲取某种能量。  
上一场电影刚刚散场，有人推开了隔间的门，谈笑的声音在空荡的卫生间回荡，广播开始播报下一场电影的进场通知，时间已经走过了十点，他们都该回家了。  
灰姑娘的魔法维持到十二点，赤苇和木兔的恋爱只有一场电影的时间，梦幻且短暂。等日升月落，新的一天开始，赤苇站在讲台上，木兔坐在课桌旁，中间隔着一排又一排的书桌，是永远无法缩短的距离。  
木兔拦着去开门的赤苇，干脆不让他再转回来，背对着自己，手臂绕过耳朵捂住他的嘴，膝盖顶开笔直的双腿，开始脱他的裤子。  
“唔兔！”赤苇咬他，到底没多用力，一点也不疼。  
飘飘然的氛围被打碎了，魔法过了时效，只剩下掠夺和压迫。木兔不放开，也不回应赤苇的警告，试图人为地延长魔法的效力，哪怕只对他自己一个人有效。  
“赤苇……”他俯身轻嗅前者的头发，把红透的耳垂含进嘴里吸吮，“我想要赤苇。”  
他太想要了，像个不懂事的小孩，但凡喜欢的东西都要得到，和大人撒娇、哭泣、耍赖，只要对方答应他。  
喜欢这件事就是这样莫名，木兔自己也说不清楚是在什么时候产生“想要老师”的想法，换作赤苇也说不清。  
木兔腾不出手，一把拽下系得松垮的领带，从前往后绑紧，领带分开赤苇的上下唇，对方皱着眉，发音全变成了哼声，额头顶着冰冷的门板，不一会领带便湿透了，透亮的唾液没法下咽，滴到被分开的脚边。  
好色。木兔看得呆怔，从后方搂紧了赤苇，又扯下与自己风格完全相反的领带，带着赤苇的手腕往后，将左右手也绑到了一起。  
这下他的双手全都空了出来，看着赤苇侧头看他，上挑的眼尾里含着水汽，木兔分不清里面盛放的是控诉还是其他情绪。  
他扳过赤苇的脸，想要接吻，发现眼下的情况似乎无法做到，只好舔了舔溢出津液的唇角，再去吻潮湿的眼尾。  
赤苇的下半身完全暴露在空气中，木兔贴着他的背，一手往上探进了衬衫里，一手摸到前面，虚握住了前端的性器。  
“好棒，”他抱得更紧，“赤苇已经有反应了。”  
“唔唔……”听不懂，拇指同时擦过前端的小孔和上方的乳粒，怀里的人猛地一抖，臀部往上翘，撞到了身后硬挺的性器。  
木兔像是受到了老师的鼓励，更大力地揉捏手下的胸部，手指在小小的乳头上来回拨弄，一下将它往外拉，一下又将它往里按，热烫的手掌摩擦着胸膛，赤苇仰着头，被手掌摸得往后靠，下身被抚弄照顾，整个人贴在了木兔的身上。  
他说不了话，喉间只有或高或低是呻吟声，木兔也不愿意替他解开，把手从胸部移走，挪到嘴边为他擦干津液，手指沿着润湿的领带往里，伸进赤苇的口中，与另一只手撸动的频率一致地进出，夹着想缩的舌头把玩。  
木兔到底是高中生，心思又直又少，玩了没多久，新鲜劲也还没过，广播声再次响起，催促似地叫他抓紧时间。他抽出手指，蛮横地就着这个别扭地姿势亲了亲赤苇，而后将人抵在门板上，将自己的性器挤进了臀肉下方的双腿间，尝试着往前顶。  
他从没尝过这种滋味，顶了一次觉得十分美妙，托着赤苇往上站直了些，双腿并拢，继续顶弄，两人身高差不多，木兔每戳弄一次都会顶到赤苇的性器，他再往前一步，快速挺动腰肢，上方的臀肉不住地夹紧，他甚至感觉到收缩着的穴口。  
“恩恩…唔兔……”  
“赤苇……老师…”  
喘息声相互交叠，门板跟着作响，木兔被“得到”的错觉冲昏了头脑，趴在赤苇的身上射了出来，精液射到了赤苇的腿间，挤满了穴口，滴落在褪到小腿处的裤子上。  
他松开用以束缚的两条领带，接住往下掉的赤苇，将人抱起来，自下往上地接吻。  
后者还没醒，像是喝醉了，晕晕乎乎地任他亲，仿佛一个被弄坏了的玩偶，等人为他重新装上发条。  
赤苇从业时间不算长，显然不知道坏学生有多难教，直到被满心不怀好意的学生咬着唇吞吃，方才意识到纵容确实是大忌。  
木兔抽了几张纸巾，擦干净门板上溅射到的白浊，又重新抽了几张纸胡乱抹掉腿间的液体，收拾好两人的衣物，找了半天没找到遮吻痕的东西，于是凑上去亲了一口，假装覆盖住。  
他自己不爱系领结，更不会替别人系，折腾到一半时赤苇挥开他的手，说自己来。  
面色如常，连语气都一样冷淡。  
“赤苇，”木兔在一旁偷看他的脸色，隔间忽然变得狭小了起来，“你生气了吗？”  
“是老师。”赤苇打理好领带，“——我在生气。”  
广播提醒观众入场，木兔正想抓住前者的衣角，对方已经打开门，先一步走了出去。  
室外温度低，邻近零点，街上的行人稀稀拉拉，醉汉在街对面与空气说话，一对情侣在便利店门口吃关东煮，加班到深夜的员工在路边等出租车。  
木兔跟在赤苇的身后，他时常这么做，从第一次发现赤苇会等他跟上来后，便故意假装落下，等赤苇在前面两步的距离叫他。  
然而今天没有，他们走到最后一个不得不分别的路口，木兔跑到前面，说对不起，赤苇。  
当然不会收到没关系，如果没关系，赤苇在生什么气呢。  
“抱歉，”出乎意料地，赤苇伸手轻抚他的脸颊，“不要露出这种受伤的表情。”  
“晚安。”说完捏了捏他的手指，先一步离开了路口。  
要说原因很难，木兔说不上来，只是忽然间发现他并没有得到赤苇，忽然间很难过，不是为自己，是为他很喜欢的人。  
他好像已经收到了赤苇的喜欢，也在天寒地冻的夜晚理解了赤苇的喜欢。  
非常真挚，非常沉重，非常难过。  
  
他想了大半晚，最后钻进厕所，想着赤苇自慰，没多少快感，只是单纯的生理反应而已。  
生物钟强迫他入睡，再怀着不安回到学校，见到了在脖子上贴着创口贴的赤苇。  
老师的脸色有些白，上课时不小心写错了一个字，谁也没发现，只有木兔知道，但他没提醒，趴在桌上观察赤苇的举止，看了半晌对上了赤苇的目光。  
他慌乱地移开眼神，拿起笔在稿纸上乱涂乱画，写的人名是赤苇，写的动词是喜欢，写得太飘逸，看起来只是一团凌乱的线条。  
他把纸张撕下来揉成团，丢进垃圾桶里，等赤苇离开后才跟着进了办公室，熟悉的工位却是空的。  
“木兔又来找赤苇老师？”隔壁桌的老师见他来了，习惯性地调笑，“赤苇老师今天没空。”  
“老师去哪里了？”  
“赤苇昨天好像没休息好，刚才去医务室了。”  
赤苇昨天的确没休息好，他向木兔道歉，一方面是因为作为教师的失职，一方面是因为对待木兔感情的暧昧。  
他不能总是半推半就，不接受也不拒绝，单方面地让对方的表白，仿佛所有的过错都是木兔，是对方强迫，不是他迎合。  
同一个问题想了一遍又一遍，从醒着带进梦中，再到睁眼，还是困扰。  
床边坐着熟悉的身影，正是另一位当事人。  
“木兔？”他坐起身，背靠在枕头上，“翘课了吗？”  
木兔点点头，又说对不起。  
有什么好道歉的呢，木兔终归是个还没长大的孩子，很多事不是一夜之间就能想明白的。  
“我只说一次，”赤苇坐在床沿边，如昨晚那样，手掌贴着木兔的侧脸，“我喜欢你，不要道歉。”  
“没有处理好是我自己的问题。”他往前倾，利落地拉上床边的帘子，额头亲昵地靠着木兔的，闭眼蹭了蹭，随后附上另一只手，拇指滑过眼下的皮肤，浅浅地吻了吻木兔的眉心。  
束缚、掠夺、逼迫、做爱，没有一个能够帮助、证明木兔得到过赤苇，但此刻他却从漂浮的空中踩上结实的地面，确认自己真的能够与赤苇拥抱。  
“好了，回去上课。”赤苇松开他，双手的温度离开脸颊，木兔赶紧拉住了，猛地往前扑，连着被子将人抱紧，头埋在棉被里，声音闷闷的，“再说一次。”  
“说赤苇喜欢我。”他仰起头，下巴放在赤苇的胸前，刚好能看见贴得严谨的创口贴。  
赤苇如他所承诺的那样没说第二次，顺着木兔的头发往后捋，催他回教室。  
“再说一次吧。”木兔惯于这样，撑起上半身，双手按在枕头上，低下头照着老师教的样子，把吻还给老师，每亲一次就索要一次示爱，好像被抛弃过一次的宠物，装安全感的瓶子见了底，要主人不断地往里填充足够的爱。  
他亲赤苇的唇，舌头往里伸，钻到深处舔弄上颚，舔到最深处的牙齿，吻出水声，不知道什么时候学会的换气，片刻都不想再分开，缠着乱躲的舌尖含糊地索要，黏黏糊糊地请求：“说吧，赤苇……我也喜欢你。”  
他咬住赤苇的上唇再放开，等人泄出一点声音时重新贴回去，堵着嘴讨要表白。  
他捂住赤苇的嘴，一路从下颚线往下亲，把创口贴的边缘舔得翻起，牙齿咬住后向外拉扯，颜色变深的吻痕出现在眼前。  
赤苇说不能吻，他就频频舔弄，赤苇用手挡开，他就转换阵地，叼住细白的手指，口腔包裹最上方的指节。  
先前还在道歉的是他，现在胡作非为的也是他。  
单手摸进被子里，指尖挑开衣物的边缘往里钻，握住了昨天顶弄过的地方，木兔顿了顿，小心翼翼地尝试着动了动手指，收到了更加兴奋的挺腰作为回应，索性不再畏缩，加快了套弄的速度。  
“慢一点……”赤苇大口呼吸着，感受比昨日还要鲜明，他甚至能感觉到木兔打球而积累的薄茧，每每抚过顶端时都令他不由地绷紧小腹。  
“不，”木兔拒绝道，就着体液往后伸，停在昨天没能进去的地方，“赤苇先说喜欢我。”  
说完放弃了前方的攻势，手指在穴口按压几下，指节没入紧致的后穴，木兔力气大，一下插入了大半截，里面比他幻想的还要挤，穴肉片刻不离地拥簇着手指，被指腹往旁边摁，怎么也推不开，只好顶着软肉硬生生往里伸。  
“老师，舒服吗？”木兔问，这方面他们都是初学者，谁也教不了谁，赤苇半眯着眼睛，企图将大脑中混乱的想法甩开，偏过头躺倒在蓬松的枕头上，说不。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“……不要叫老师。”  
这是赤苇第一次提出与以往截然相反的要求，抛却了“端庄”，把枕头捏皱了，请求木兔不要叫他老师。  
后者滞了几秒，停在后穴的手指倏地朝里顶，中指歪了歪，拉开窄小的穴口，好让无名指能顺着往里伸。  
“木兔，”赤苇并拢双腿，夹住木兔活动的手臂，“停下…会有人来……啊！”  
话未说完，埋在后穴的两根手指开始大开大合地抽插，指腹连连擦过不得了的地方，赤苇不可思议地看着撑在一旁的木兔，咬着牙努力分散注意力。  
顾不上被最亲密的学生看见，他颤抖着手掀开了裹在身上的被子，发觉双腿不知何时从合紧的状态转为张开，裤子往下掉了些，木兔的手正在其中抽动。  
“等…等恩，会弄脏……会弄脏……啊…”身体被顶撞得不住往前，木兔压着他的肩膀，倾身吻他的眼尾，听到这儿也不停下，扳过分开的大腿带到床边，将挂在胯边的裤子扯到膝盖下，单手撑着腿根，肏得烂红的后穴呈现在他的视线中。  
“不会…不会。”他说，手指往两侧撑开穴口，眼神一眨不眨地盯着想要翕合的小嘴。  
忍不了了。木兔加大力道，两根手指在热烫的小穴内翻搅，像是听不见令人羞红脸的水声，一次比一次用力，性器冒出兴奋的体液，打湿没有褶皱的衬衣，下面的肉体贴在衣物上，凝成情色的模样。  
“慢……慢点我要……”木兔听不见，一心全在赤苇的反应上，看他眼睛里蓄起水汽，看他断断续续地讲话，看他咬着手背忍耐声音，看他仰起头亲吻自己的唇角，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，然后再摔回床铺里。  
他的手指湿淋淋的，软糯的穴肉百般讨好，迎合着他的搅弄，动作越激烈，表现得越欢愉，将其主人的真实感受通通反馈给木兔，鼓舞他继续同样的行为。  
木兔喜欢肯定，尤其喜欢来自赤苇老师的肯定，维持着进出的动作，速度不减，看着赤苇紧闭上眼，拖长了呻吟，射在干净的领带上，领带下的胸膛剧烈地起伏，赤苇的眼神放空了，随他玩弄红肿的嘴唇。  
他抽出手指，混在一起的液体从悬在床外的股间往下落，滴滴答答地砸在地上，好似把那儿玩坏了，但干坏事的人却充满成就感。  
他分外满足，又抱着赤苇乱蹭，语调上扬，问：“赤苇喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
收效甚佳。  
  
赤苇休息不好，又稀里糊涂地和木兔做了一次，眼皮耷拉着几近睡着，懒懒散散地靠在木兔的肩头，连反思和教育都提不起劲，一点也不似那个难骗的赤苇老师。  
木兔抓住机会，帮赤苇清理干净了，套上放在储物柜的备用运动服，说要送他回家。  
后者轻哼了一声，表示听到了，撑不过浓烈的困意，脑袋一偏，彻底睡着了。  
喜欢赤苇的感觉很奇妙，并不是因为对象是老师，所以感到新鲜，而是喜欢赤苇京治这件事令木兔觉得充实，愉快。就算赤苇不是老师，是医生、演员、同学、后辈，这种感觉都不会改变。  
就像赤苇会夸他很聪明，还会特意为他准备奖励，会说他的球打得很好，是个大明星。  
会写漂亮的字体，会站在门后等他下课，会照顾他的情绪，还会在训练结束后陪他一起练习。  
要是赤苇和他是同龄人就好了，他们一定会好好交往，躲在教室的窗帘后面接吻，动静太大，被巡夜的保安发现了，木兔拉着赤苇的手在校园里狂奔，在每一个躲藏的拐角偷一个吻，一起做坏事，谁也不会为此愧疚，谁也不用为此负责。  
赤苇是他的二传手，他们同进同出，谁都知道他们的关系多好，新生致词时木兔在台下为赤苇鼓掌，毕业典礼后木兔为他送上当天盛放得最美的花束，把四月飘落的樱花瓣捧在手里，再从上抛洒，落在赤苇的头顶、肩头，木兔一片一片收藏起来，做成干花，夹在他不爱看却有赤苇字迹的书本里，用厚重的书页锁住那年的四月，用相纸留下赤苇的微笑，好让他能够在翻开纸张时回到枭谷门前的树干下，让回忆触手可及。  
虽然这些并不可能，但木兔依然常常期待着。  
现在它们依然不可能，可赤苇也许会在那棵树下祝福他前程似锦，手捧花束走到他的面前，说恭喜你毕业，现在请和我交往。  
木兔想象了一会，笑声从嘴边溜出来，他赶紧抿起嘴，背着赤苇进了家门，谨慎得不能再谨慎地将人放到床上，盖上被子，自己盘腿坐在床边，双手撑着脑袋，看着赤苇傻乐。  
他掖好被子，把露在被子外的手放进去，不一会又憋不住似地，把那只手拿出来，放在自己手掌里把玩，捏捏虎口，再捏捏腕骨，玩够了就塞回去，没两下又握紧。  
木兔趴在床边，开始止不住地接着幻想那些不可能的事情，比如赤苇是他的同辈，是队里的二传手，他们一起练球，他把好心陪他加练的二传锁在器材室里，在黑暗中被迫与他做可耻的事情；或者在他们一起吃饭的天台、在杂物间、在关了灯的体育馆、在清校后人迹罕至的树后、在医务室、在教室，让赤苇躺着、站着、跪着；让他穿上多余的女生制服、印着自己背号的队服、穿过膝的黑色长袜和有点高跟的皮鞋；把他按在门上、抱到桌上、抵在窗前；用领带蒙住他的眼睛，团起来堵住他的嘴，抑或是叫他叼着自己的衬衫，挺起胸送到木兔的嘴边；把他放在角落，由木兔打开门，装作解救的戏码，做赤苇永远的superstar。  
木兔想看到各种各样的赤苇，从别人那收来赤苇的照片，设置成手机的壁纸，锁屏的排球解开后，就是赤苇的睡脸。  
他举起手机，对着赤苇的脸连拍几张，心满意足地换了衣服，钻到床上，搂着他的人形抱枕合上眼睛。  
  
早上睁眼时赤苇还在睡，木兔的生物钟向来早，今天却没去跑步，静静地看着近在咫尺的睡颜，总觉得肚子里装着汽水，看一次就晃一次，咕噜咕噜地往外冒泡，使得他指尖发麻，凑上前亲了一口薄唇，发现症状似乎有所缓解，于是又亲了亲，接连几次，终于把人吵醒了。  
眼神缓慢地聚焦，赤苇环视了一圈周遭的环境，镇定地受了一个吻，说早上好。  
他今天尤其好说话，木兔围着他，时不时就要突然贴上来亲亲，赤苇让他亲了，坐在餐桌前催他吃早餐，否则赶不上晨练。  
两人便如同木兔所幻想的那般一同出了门，站在玄关的楼梯下，赤苇拉开柜子的抽屉，拿出一盒创口贴，让木兔为他贴好，再三确认看不见后才离开。  
他们一同走进校园，在第三栋教学楼处分别，赤苇去办公室，木兔去体育馆。  
木兔今天心情好，打球状态绝佳，让经理帮忙录视频，结束后飞快地跑到办公室，拿到赤苇面前等夸奖，对方笑了笑，从抽屉中拿出一颗奶糖放进他的手里，说很好看，比赛加油。  
尽管想不通其中的缘由，木兔还是欣然沉浸在当下的美好氛围中，好像一切回归到正常，不过他们之间的关系发生了一些微小的变化。  
打排球的录像自己看十遍，剩下的十遍与赤苇一边吃便当一边一起看；每天都和赤苇要一颗糖果，楼梯间的吻就全是甜腻的味道；躲在器材室的门后面撩起赤苇的衣摆，听其他人渐行渐远的脚步声；压着怎么也抱不够的身体倒在木质地板上，问可不可以，然后交合缠绵。  
木兔来找赤苇，被邻桌的老师问会不会太喜欢赤苇老师了，影响赤苇老师找交往对象。他便说才不会，拉着赤苇到固定的楼梯间，得意地问他们是不是在交往。  
不是。赤苇摇头。  
空气好似凝固了，冬日的寒冷重新席卷而来，吹散了暖烘烘的气氛。  
“什么啊赤苇，我们没有在交往吗？”  
“是老师——没有。”  
现在是纠正叫法的时候吗。木兔气恼，后知后觉自己真的没有询问过赤苇的意愿。  
他瘪瘪嘴，勾着赤苇的小指，迟来地请求：“请和我交往！”  
小指从手中溜走，赤苇往后退了一步，说不行。  
“为什么？”木兔不理解，“我们明明就在做…做交往的事情。”  
“因为是老师啊。”  
他可以给木兔充足的糖分，好比每天都奖励的糖果，让他开心、满足，但他必须承担责任，守住最后的底线，至少为了木兔的前途考虑，他不能答应，他不想让木兔坦荡的道路上有任何出现污点的可能。  
赤苇的理智会做出最好的决断，比年轻的木兔考虑得更加长远、周到。  
只是并没有想到清校后会被拉进飘逸的窗帘，躲过巡查，留在夜深人静的学校里。  
  
“赤苇…和我交往……”木兔趴伏在他身上，腰间挺动，往里顶到最深，再退出大半，狠力肏回去，身下的桌子再次往前挪。  
“恩…！不…”回答依旧是拒绝。  
他们在这做了第二回了，起先是在讲台上，衣物扔了满地，他把光裸的赤苇推到白天站着的桌上，岔开又长又直的双腿，逼迫后者往前看，对着台下空无一人的桌椅，手指隔开唇瓣，让无人的教室听老师的哼叫声。  
交合处的水声回荡在室内，赤苇咬着挡在嘴中间的手指，竟然掉下一滴眼泪。  
这是木兔第一次看到赤苇真正地落泪，往常总是蓄在眼里，眼眶泛红，少见地挤压出一丝，今天却如拧开了闸门，汹涌地往下掉。  
赤苇在哭，呻吟里携着鼻音，腿在抖，肩膀在抖，声音也在抖，也许某一秒木兔生出过怜惜的情绪，但到底没盖过残暴的念头，性器撑开饱满的穴肉，双手从腋下抄起赤苇，暴戾地肏弄，问他究竟可不可以与自己交往。  
临近高潮时忽地堵住赤苇的性器，回回往敏感点上碾压，赤苇摇着头，他抓着人一边肏一边往前走，抵达自己的座位时手一松，精液射在了桌角上。  
怀里的人几乎要虚脱了，任木兔为他套上另一套衣服，拉上腰边的拉链，穴口处的精液涌出来，糊到灰白格子相间的短裙上。  
木兔在他背后说好厉害，刚刚好，为他系上精致的领结，双手扣着制服挡不住的腰肢，性器从裙摆下伸进去堵住泥泞的穴口，用力往下按，让他坐到最底端。  
“木兔…不，脱掉……”女子中学生的制服套在成年男教师身上，赤苇反手去解腰间的扣子，被擒住手腕，压到课桌上，脸颊贴着光滑的桌面，乳粒隔着布料摩擦。  
两人僵持不下，木兔习惯表达欲望，放松了手的力道，与他十指相扣，粗喘着说出自己的期盼：“要是赤苇是我的后辈就好了。”  
什么师生关系，什么规矩，什么年龄，全都不要管，好好和他牵手、接吻、恋爱，不要瞻前顾后，不要畏畏缩缩，光明正大地接受他的喜欢。  
被爱是往前走的动力，不是阻力。  
“赤苇，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。”他亲吻赤苇的脊柱，清醒的几秒觉得自己疯了，什么出格的事都做遍了，倘若得不到一个结果，他也会很低落，“我想和你交往。”  
身下的人没说话，在意料之中，除了闷哼的声音什么也没有。  
仿佛不张口，木兔就会放弃，自己也不会答应。  
“……什么？”木兔问，“赤苇，大点声，你说什么？”  
“木兔前辈……”  
撞击停了下来，空气中有淡淡的甜香，那是赤苇的洗发水的味道。  
木兔愣愣的，不知作何表情，木讷地叫赤苇再重复一遍。  
“木兔前辈。”  
赤苇就是有这么好，哪怕被关在教室里侵犯，在抛却理智的交合中听到一声请求，也愿意回应他。  
“赤苇是我的后辈呀。”木兔亲亲他的耳垂，拇指按揉着裙摆下的尾椎骨，有节奏地往里顶弄，把软热的后穴肏成只能包容他的形状。  
赤苇穿着制服，叫他前辈，赤苇就是最了解他的、愿意纵容他的可爱后辈。  
认知使大脑兴奋，他不再重复同一个问题，紧贴着后辈的臀部，将精液灌进深处，再抱着人转过身，面对面坐着，埋在颈间不说话。  
赤苇还留着些精神，能听清近在耳边的对不起，能分辨锁骨处除了汗水以外的湿意。  
他拍了拍木兔的背，安抚着顺着背脊往下抚摸，最后摸了摸靠在身上的脑袋，扭头看着窗外的圆月，开口：“可以交往。”  
木兔骤然坐直，眼睛旁闪烁的光点十分好看，赤苇伸手帮他擦干了，低头吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“明年四月，可以参加你的毕业典礼吗？”他问。  
木兔点点头。  
“那么，”赤苇笑了笑，“届时请和我交往吧。”  
后者宕机了几秒，手臂立时收紧，年龄好似倒退了十岁，大声回应：“谢谢老师！”  
真是好可爱。  
赤苇老师很难拒绝这样的可爱学生。


End file.
